


we can work with you

by villacreek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent, ashe is a vampire ooooh scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villacreek/pseuds/villacreek
Summary: Felix sees something he shouldn't have. Ashe takes him hostage.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	we can work with you

Felix fancied himself a cunning, perceptive man. You had to be as a swordsman: it was essential to trust your wits and be able to sense your opponent’s next move without hesitation. On the battlefield, your life depended on it. He liked to think that nothing got past his gaze.

He wondered how he’d ever missed Ashe.

Now he was sitting and pinned up against the wall of his own bedroom, bangs being held back with calloused hands and the face of a once-gentle colleague inches away from him, wild-eyed and furious.

Felix was a bit angry himself. “What the hell are you doing?” he hissed, twitching when Ashe tightened his grip.

“How much did you see in the marketplace, Felix?” Ashe snapped, ignoring his question.

“How much?” Felix scoffed. “I saw you with blood dripping down your face and a corpse in your arms. How much more–”

“Shut _up_ ,” Ashe cut him off. With his youthful voice it sounded almost like a plea, but Felix could sense the growl behind it. “Not so loud.”

Ashe glared at him for a moment more, meeting his gaze with fiery eyes before releasing him. He leaned back and sighed, rubbing his forehead like a tired dad. And to Felix’s surprise, to keep him from getting away (he assumed), Ashe sat on him.

Felix immediately thought he could overpower him. With Ashe’s hand still covering his face, Felix rocked forward violently and tumbled into him, headbutting him right towards his abdomen. Ashe gasped and tensed up, and Felix made a mad dash for the door. But within seconds he had been knocked onto his side, then pinned to his stomach with his arms crossed roughly behind his back. Ashe had spun around on the ground and kicked him in his shins with legs he’d never experienced the strength of, and then flipped him before he could process what was going on.

Felix pushed hard against his restraints, but Ashe had him in an iron grip. “How did you–”

“I’m stronger than I look, Felix,” Ashe said matter-of-factly. “I grew up on the streets.”

Felix scowled against the cold wooden floor, cursing himself for underestimating Ashe and cursing himself again for letting his ego get the better of him. And then he said nothing.

They sat there for a while, and the tense atmosphere almost died down…the most it could in such a circumstance. Ashe never once let go of Felix, making sure he was firmly affixed to the ground unlike he had before. And Felix just laid there, eyes closed, jaw clenched ever-so-slightly. Finally, Ashe sighed, and then took a breath.

“I…I’m sorry you had to see me like that,” he murmured. “I promise that…well I, um. As bad as it looked. It wasn’t all that serious.”

Felix was silent. He cracked an eye open and tried to catch a glimpse of Ashe’s expression through his peripheral vision, and all he saw was the other man biting his lip as if he were a teen talking to his crush.

 _What the hell?_ thought Felix. And Ashe went on: “It just– well– no one walks around that part of town at night so it was just easy to…aaaagh. And it wasn’t bad because the– the woman, she wasn’t dead. I, I know she looked dead, because that’s just what happens, but I never—”

“What _are_ you?” snapped Felix.

“E-Excuse me?” asked Ashe.

“Cut the crap and tell me what was going on straight,” he replied. “And…you can let go of me. We are allies. I will hear you out.” Felix wasn’t quite sure about the last part. His offer was fueled half by genuine interest in Ashe’s wellbeing and half by his need to get the hell off of the god damn floor.

But Ashe didn’t budge. “I can’t do that, Felix,” he said softly. His voice had an edge to it. “I’ll…tell you what happened, but I’m going to keep you here during it.”

“…Fine.”

“Okay.”

Ashe took a breath again, closing his eyes. “I, ah…I got into some nasty business as a child,” he began. “It felt bad, and it _was_ bad, but I got out of it. Then the war started and I…ugh. I didn’t…steal again, or anything. But I guess I just got too involved with a bad group, and then something…happened.”

“You joined a gang?” Felix asked, incredulous.

“I did not!” Ashe exclaimed. “Well, I– I don’t think I did. God. I just always want to help people that might’ve been dealt the wrong cards but I guess _those_ people were tired of me and it bit me in the ass.”

Felix was taken aback at the venom that had seeped into Ashe’s voice. The man was flushed with an emotion he couldn’t seem to fathom himself, and his eyes were lost.

Unfortunately, Felix could only think of one thing to say in response. “What bit you in the ass, then?”

Ashe scoffed darkly. “I grow weak if I don’t drink blood.”

“You’re…you’re joking,” said Felix.

“I don’t know why I’d joke about that,” said Ashe. “I…every once in a while I have to go out into town and find somebody. And you just happened to catch me that time, I guess.” He laughed quietly. “I’m sorry for dragging you in here, by the way. I saw you and just…totally freaked out. I didn’t want you to spread the word or anything.”

“And what makes you think I still won’t?” Felix challenged.

To his surprise, in response, Ashe finally let go of him and stepped away. To his surprise again, he picked himself up off the ground and faced Ashe calmly. He no longer wanted to run.

“I just…I trust you,” Ashe said, averting his eyes. “You’re crass, to put it lightly, but I can’t get that knightly image of you out of my head.”

“Shut up about that,” said Felix with a frown. Ashe smiled at him cheekily, and they locked eyes. In that moment, Felix realized that no matter what he saw back in town, Ashe was still Ashe. He was still the pure-hearted boy that he’d once berated back at the Officer’s Academy, no matter how he’d changed since then. _War changes everyone, I guess_.

“Tell you what.” Felix was filled with a sudden rush of _something_ , confidence or otherwise. He took a step towards Ashe as if he were challenging him. “Stop going into town like that.”

Ashe looked crestfallen. “Felix, I– it’s just how my body works now. I’m not—”

“You don’t need to tell me again,” Felix sighed. “I was going to say…just. Drink from me from now on.”

He could barely believe what he was saying. It seemed that Ashe couldn’t either: he stared at Felix with wonder, confusion, and fear all at once. “Are you serious?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“You said it was every once in a while, right?” Felix said. “Just let me know and I’ll…I’ll meet you here, I guess. Or at your room. Whatever.” He was embarrassed by this, somehow, and he felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Feeling the need to justify himself, he added, “You shouldn’t risk stirring things up during a war. Just rely on me instead.”

“Felix, I…holy shit,” said Ashe. Felix peered at him closely and noticed that the man was near salivating. His lips were parted and his eyes were wide as if he were being served his favorite meal.

In a daze, Ashe spoke. “Felix, can I– can I taste—”

“Taste?” 

“No! No. Well…yes, I suppose, but that sounds so crude…” Ashe took a deep breath and then met Felix’s gaze.

“Can we…try it out now?” he asked shyly.

Felix paused for a moment. “I guess. That’s… a good idea, I guess.”

Ashe immediately snapped into action. “May I—” he asked, reaching his hands out to hold Felix’s shoulders. Felix nodded, and found himself being pushed towards his bed.

“What are you doing?” he snapped.

“I mean, I’m going to be– you’re going to be losing blood,” said Ashe. “I wouldn’t want you to fall over and hit your head on the hard floor.”

“I…okay,” said Felix.

Sitting on his bed, Ashe was a bit taller than him. They were face to face, closer than they were before, and he could feel the other man’s anticipation.

“Is the neck fine?” Ashe asked nervously.

“Sure,” said Felix.

“Okay,” Ashe confirmed, “okay. Now could you just…may I, your collar…”

Fumbling with his actions alongside his words, Ashe brought his shaky hands up to Felix’s top button but couldn’t bring himself to undo it. Felix helped him, brushing his hands out of the way and undoing it himself. He folded the fabric back away, too, leaving room for Ashe to…do his thing.

“Whenever you’re ready,” said Felix, his voice not reflecting how anxious he felt in the slightest.

Ashe nodded. He knelt down in front of Felix, between his legs, gripping his shoulders lightly to keep him steady. As he drew closer, Felix could feel Ashe’s hot breath on his neck, and his heartbeat raced. Teeth grazed his skin, and he clenched his jaw and took a sharp breath.

“I’m sorry if it hurts,” murmured Ashe against him. There was a gruff tone to his voice, now, that made Felix feel confused. And then he felt punctures in his flesh and soft lips against his skin and he gasped ever so loudly.

Felix gripped the sheets tightly as Ashe began to drink, rolling his head back to give him room. He closed his eyes tightly but let his mouth hang open as he panted, trying to move his mind’s focus from the wound to…absolutely anything else. That soon became easier as Ashe began to lap up blood from his skin. He felt the hand on his shoulder move too, snaking up his body to grip at the hair on the back of his neck. Felix groaned at the conflicting sensations, and the only response he could think of was to lean back and give Ashe more free reign—to which Ashe happily obliged.

Ashe pushed Felix down gently into the bed, making sure they both rested comfortably. He stepped out from in between Felix’s legs and instead straddled him, making their bodies flush against each other. He moved his hand again to run it through Felix’s bangs, and to his surprise, Felix did the same: he felt a strong hand at the back of his head, holding his hair tightly but not pulling him back. Ashe groaned into Felix’s neck, and Felix shuddered—Ashe could feel the chill all across his body. He removed his teeth slowly but kept his lips pressed against Felix’s skin to keep the bleeding down. His eyelashes fluttered with bliss.

“ _God_ , Felix,” he whispered, “you taste so good.”

Ashe’s words confused Felix even more. His neck stung and he felt lightheaded, but Ashe was warm on top of him and his lips felt so soft, and the way he played with his hair felt so nice, and oh, they were closer than he’d ever thought they’d get.

He might’ve been delirious at the time, but Felix said, “You can kiss me if you want.”

And Ashe might’ve been fueled by adrenaline, but he said “Okay.”

The strong, coppery taste of his own blood didn’t bode well with Felix’s taste buds, but he opted to ignore that and pull Ashe closer, hand still in his hair and the other one on his lower back. He felt Ashe moving against him, and reflexively, he grinded back.

When they pulled away they were both red and hot and aroused. They stared at each other with the type of daze teenagers have after their first kiss.

“I…I am so sorry,” said Ashe. He was still on top of him, Felix noticed, straddling him with both his arms and his legs, and made no motion to move.

“Are you really sorry?” Felix challenged, also unmoving.

“I, um…ah. I don’t…have to answer that, do I?” Ashe asked in response. “I just hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries. You were very kind to let me, ah. Do that. And I hope I didn’t mess up.”

A small smile pricked at the corners of Felix’s lips, as much as he would allow it. “It’s fine. I told you to do both those things, and you did them. Doesn’t seem like messing up to me.”

“Cool,” Ashe blurted out. They stared at each other for a while, then Ashe finally sat up. Felix did, too. They both looked disheveled enough for people to question what the hell they were doing in there.

“Thank you again, Felix,” said Ashe softly. He sat with his legs pressed closely together. “I’m grateful, really. And… I should probably get out of your hair before I overstay my welcome.”

“You can stay here for the night,” said Felix bluntly.

“…Really?” asked Ashe.

“Sure. It’s late. I mean, you’re already here.” _And you were just laying on top of me and drinking my blood and kissing me_ , Felix thought. _Sleeping in the same bed doesn’t seem like taboo now._

After some deliberation, Ashe decided on the same thing. He removed his armor and thicker clothes and put them neatly near the foot of the bed, and then he laid down with Felix, back to back. They were both too embarrassed to face each other whether they admitted it or not.

“Thank you again,” whispered Ashe.

“Stop thanking me, it’s fine. You’re welcome,” hissed Felix.

Ashe nodded. Eventually they both slept. And it was as fine as it could be.


End file.
